La diferencia entre tú y yo
by Minako Dark
Summary: La debilidad, es tu amiga hipócrita y cínica; el enojo, tu pariente más cercano; la tristeza, tu enemigo. ¿Qué hay del amor?: tu próxima conquista.  ¿Por qué no vamos todos de fiesta? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

NaruSasu.

…

**La diferencia entre tú y yo**

**Por: Minako dark.**

**El tipo "desgracia"**

Estudiar en esa academia era lo mejor para él, declaraba su familia constantemente. No obstante, él quería ser un abogado reconocido, y la escuela a la que asistiría poco tenía que ver con la abogacía. Sasuke había nacido en una familia conservadora y de linaje extenso; sus descendientes se convertirían en grandes guerreros para servir a su Rey. Con esos y muchos más argumentos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, por el bien de la familia. Era gracioso, si fuera por él, mandaría al carajo a su clan, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, menos a su madre.

Tenía todo preparado para su primer día en aquella institución, con el único inconveniente de su nerviosismo. Estaba sudando y las manos le temblaban, se maldijo un millón de veces.

Su consuelo era su único amigo, Sai.

Cuando estuvo en la escuela, sus nervios dispararon en cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero claro, lo supo disimular perfectamente. Indudablemente, era un Uchiha.

—Ey, Sasuke. Qué alegría verte, pero, ¿por qué tan temprano? —Sai se aproximó a él a pasos lentos.

—No es que yo quisiera, ya sabes —movió las manos restándole importancia. La causa de su puntualidad tenía autor, su padre.

Un Uchiha siempre es puntual, no importa qué, decía su padre a menudo.

Recibió una sonrisa falsa a nueva cuenta y el silencio reinó entre los dos. Sasuke agradecía enormemente la discreción de Sai. Él estaba por demás acostumbrado a eso. Sin más, tomaron rumbo al salón de clases, guiados por el mismo Sai.

Una vez en el interior del aula, Sasuke pudo observar a los que serían sus compañeros por un buen tiempo.

Suspiró al ver que todos estaban repartidos en grupos de pocas personas, se veían amenazantes y fieros. Miró una vez más a Sai y éste correspondió su mirada. Suspiró una vez más, tal vez Sai no tuviera más amigos, además de él. En ese instante, Sasuke supo que solo serían Sai y él.

—¿Qué ocurre?— interrogó Sai.

—Nada, no pasa nada — respondió el chico para calmarlo —. ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

—Allá. Vamos, antes que alguien más ocupe los lugares— ambos se dirigieron a las bancas que Sai hace poco señaló.

* * *

—Querido —Mikoto Uchiha entró en la ostentosa oficina de su marido Fugaku, el padre de sus dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke. Fugaku la analizó unos segundos, su esposa después de los dos embarazos, seguía teniendo esa figura curvilínea que lo hacía suspirar de cuando era joven, y para qué negar, aún.

—¿Deseas algo, querida?

—Es sobre Sasuke — sin previo aviso, el semblante de Uchiha Fugaku se endureció, él ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

* * *

Para su fortuna, Sasuke siempre llevaba consigo un reloj de pulsera. En ese exacto momento se sintió aliviado, un poco. Las clases habían comenzado hace dos horas y el tiempo parecía que se hubiera parado, a todos les parecía. Empero, para eso estaba su reloj, para marcarle el tiempo que transcurría, y podría jurar que ahora Sasuke lo amaba más que a nada. Todos pensaban lo mismo, que el profesor era aburrido para impartir la clase y que su asignatura también era aburrida.

Los que se encontraban en el salón gozaban de una asfixiante calma.

Tuvo su momento para contemplar a sus compañeros cuando el profesor leía en voz alta. Para su desgracia, ninguna cara se le hacía conocida. Tal vez su estancia allí no sería muy agradable, tenía el conocimiento de las rivalidades que su familia guardaba con las otras, y los más jóvenes, debían seguir los pasos de los mayores. Sabía que venían de familias como la suya, familias que sirven para el rey.

Sasuke paseó su mirada hasta tropezarse con la espalda de un chico rubio, de repente se sintió intranquilo. El chico en cuestión emanaba un aura sombría, indescifrable, fascinante. Se halló queriendo saber qué clase de habilidad tendría; era inexplicable, nunca se vio sintiendo interés por alguien que no fuera parte de su familia.

El rubio percibió que alguien lo miraba desde atrás, ladeó la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio a quien lo observaba tan fijamente.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta? — la altiva voz del chico rubio lo sacó de su trance.

Su orgullo no le permitía apartar los ojos del chico, naturalmente, así lo habían educado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa, que el rubio tampoco la apartaba. Se convirtió en un desafío para ver quién de ellos dos aguantaba más la mirada. Terminó cuando el blondo cerró los ojos y miró hacía la ventana. Indudablemente, Sasuke había ganado.

—¿Han terminado ya?—preguntó el maestro con toque indignado, que hacía rato había dejado el libro en su escritorio.

—Sí, sí. Continúe profesor Kakashi— el maestro miró mal al rubio insolente, pero no añadió mas y volvió con la lectura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

El Uchiha más joven conocía a ese tipo de personas. Niños irrespetuosos que para nada le agradaban, creyéndose supremos cuando solamente eran unos seres inferiores, unos diminutos insectos. Pero qué podría hacer, irónicamente, Sasuke era así también.

Y se mofó del chico de hace poco, una risita cruel y despectiva salió de su boca, supo controlarla para no molestar de nuevo al profesor. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sentido alguna clase de interés por él.

El rubio si la escucho.

* * *

Terminadas ya las clases, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento con suavidad, recogió sus materiales y los metió en su maletín, no tenía prisa, pues tocaba descanso. Los demás alumnos también salían del aula, para comer algo, quizá. Sai, quien se encontraba más adelante, se acerco a su amigo a largos pasos, parecía algo enojado.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—¿A qué te refieres, Sai?

—Sabes a los que me refiero —Sasuke lo miró con la interrogante en la cara—No busques problemas con Uzumaki, él y su grupo son peligrosos, incluso para ti. Hazme caso e ignóralo, ó podrían lastimarte.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Vamos Sasuke, lo que digo es verdad!—era cierto, el lo decía por experiencia, no quería que algo le sucediese al tonto de Sasuke.

—Haré lo que me venga en gana, mamá Sai. ¿Sabes? Esta no es la primera vez que te comportas como una madre, me siento realmente halagado por tener a alguien como tú —hizo una corta reverencia colocando su mano en su pecho, estaba bromeando. Algo raro en Sasuke, él nunca era así, con excepción de algunas personas, como lo es Sai.

—No estoy para tus bromitas, pero bueno, si algo te pasa me reiré en tu cara mil veces.

—Sí, como sea. A todo esto, ¿Quién maldita sea es él? y no me vengas con que es una clase de Dios o algo parecido.

—Está bien, te lo diré…

* * *

El chico de cabellos negros aún no podía creer lo que le había contado Sai, era verdaderamente inverosímil. Sasuke sabiendo lo que era el muchacho llamado Naruto Uzumaki, según había contado Sai; no lo vería como alguien superior ni con la mirada hacia abajo, su orgullo quedaría abatido si eso llegara a ocurrir.

Y así, las clases habían terminado ya, los alumnos salían de las instalaciones para regresar a su hogar. Eran ya las tres de la tarde y el sol ciertamente no ardía como antes.

Sasuke no sabría como soportar esa rutina de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, partió a su casa con la compañía de Sai, con el fin de descansar y hacer la tarea que le había encargado el profesor castaño, Iruka.

Los pasillos de la academia del fuego lentamente quedaban vacios, sin personas que los habitaran, ni risas de vagos que merodeaban por allí, ningún murmullo en el aire, solo quedaba la calma.

A excepción de…

—Ese chico nuevo, el Uchiha ha sido muy grosero contigo, Naruto. ¿No crees que deberíamos advertirlo, para que sepa con quién se está metiendo?

En efecto, nadie desafiaba así a Naruto Uzumaki, nadie. Sasuke no sabía con quien se metía en este momento, mas bien, quienes. Porque Naruto tenía amigos, amigos que bien cuidaban a los suyos de otros. Tal como los animales. Sasuke enfrentándose a ellos a la vez le daría una derrota rotunda.

—Sí, nadie se mete con nuestro líder—intervino un tipo con aspecto canino, mostrando su afilados colmillos. Los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

—Hagámoslo pagar por su atrevimiento, mañana Sasuke, mañana te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste.

—¡Basta!—Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del aula, habló determinante—,yo me hare cargo de él.

* * *

¿Merece críticas?

Bueno, creo que me falto aclarar algunas cosas:

1.- Los personajes estan en un mundo alterno, en donde el rey es el mandamás, sería como un hokage. Y las demás familias sirven para él.

2.- Va a ver tecnología, como en el mundo actual.

Eso sería todo, en fin. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en decírmelo.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**La diferencia entre tú y yo**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Un día para variar**

¿Sasuke había escuchado bien? Sí, según había escuchado por los rumores y por las amenazas de los amigos de cierta persona, al finalizar las clases lo iban a golpear. Entonces la incógnita sería ¿quién? En efecto, Naruto Uzumaki, el intocable, el inalcanzable para muchas y muchos, el hombre que desprendía un aura fascinante. Naruto no le atemorizaba en absoluto, eso era lo que el rubio quería en primer lugar, intimidarlo. Pero qué gran sorpresa le daría Sasuke a Naruto, que él no era ningún cobarde, incluso lo estaría esperando con la mirada en alto, digno de un buen Uchiha. La desventaja estaba clara para Sasuke, él no utilizaría ningún tipo de poder especial en la pelea que se aproximaba, y no porque no quisiera, el caso es que Sasuke no los podía utilizar, no tenía el don para realizar el más simple _jutsu_. Nadie sabía por qué el menor de los Uchiha había nacido sin ningún talento en especial, salvo usar la katana. Sasuke siempre supo que su clan estaba decepcionado de él, cuando a Itachi lo alagaban más que a nada, y a él lo dejaban a un lado.

Sai estaba a su lado, con su mano en su hombro y una mueca de comprensión, muestra de apoyo. Sai idiota, pensó Sasuke. No necesitaba su lástima. Hinata también estaba allí para apoyarlo, ella era una amiga de Sai y ahora también de él, supo que pertenecía a una familia como la suya, el clan Hyuuga. Cuando los presentaron hace cuatro días, hubo cierta química entre ellos dos, y de inmediato entablaron una conversación amena. Después de su primer encuentro con Naruto, pasó una semana en la que pudo familiarizarse más con su nueva institución, porque antes él iba a clases especiales, para despertar sus poderes de sangre Uchiha, fallando totalmente. Lo bueno de aquello es que le habían enseñado a usar la katana, cabe decir, la usaba apenas bien. Una vez que su padre se resignó totalmente y aceptó que su hijo más joven no podía utilizar ningún tipo de técnica Uchiha, lo enviaron a esta escuela.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, llamaré a una ambulancia para que te envíe a un hospital— Sasuke y compañía se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, consientes de que ahora en adelante ese lugar sería su sitio para descansar en los recesos.

—Que poca fe me tienes—respondió llevándose un onigiri a la boca.

—Te visitaré todos los días y te traeré las flores que más te gustan.

—A mi no me gustan las flores, Sai— replicó.

—¿Qué más da? Las traeré de todos modos.

—Sasuke, enséñale a Naruto quien eres— esa era la frase que Sasuke esperaba.

—Gracias Hinata, lo haré— dijo determinante.

….

Lo admitía, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Pero qué podía hacer, ¿tomar una pastilla para el nerviosismo? Eso sería patético, trató de despejar su mente, pero fue en vano. La cara del rubio venía constantemente a su cabeza. Si tan solo tuviera el poder de asesinar con la mente a las personas que él quisiera, sin mover un solo dedo, su vida sería más sencilla.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el combate, veinte minutos, concretamente. Se encontraba en clase del profesor de teoría de _taijutsu_, realmente amaba esa clase. Todos observaban con atención al profesor que estaba leyendo un libro acerca del primer rey, nada que ver con lo que habitualmente impartía. Y pudo ver, que mas adelante de él, estaba su verdugo. Joder, ¿dónde estaba su katana en este momento? Podía matarlo, podía ser en absoluto cobarde esa acción que estaba imaginado, ¿qué más daba?, que se jodiera Naruto.

Necesitaba el apoyo moral de sus amigos, por muy estúpido que sonara eso, era verdad. Si bien, sabía pelear adecuadamente, su katana podía ser de mucha ayuda, pero no sabía utilizarla correctamente, tal vez en dos años sería todo un Dios el uso de la katana, pero no era su culpa, años en averiguar donde se encontraban sus poderes le robó años de práctica. ¿Dónde había quedado su confianza en sí mismo? ¿Y su orgullo? Tal vez nunca tuvo nada de eso, siempre se mostró así de arrogante y decidido delante de los demás, porque era un Uchiha, no debía darse el lujo de defraudar a su familia por segunda vez. En ese preciso momento odio al maldito destino que tenía por delante y por detrás, quién demonios fue en el pasado, ¿Madara Uchiha?

Optó por prestar atención a Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de esa clase. Sasuke a velocidad escribía en una hoja de su cuaderno los datos más importantes, sabía que el haría un examen acerca de eso. De este modo, fue despejando los malos pensamientos que atormentaban su mente.

….

Tal y como lo estuvieron amenazando los amigos de Naruto y como lo estuvieron informando unos desconocido, tuvo que irse a la azotea a la hora _acordada_ para el combate más esperado del año, _sarcasmo_. Sí, donde tranquilamente conversaba y comía un delicioso onigiri con sus amigos anteriormente. Bien, por lo que dijeron, los dos debían usar solo sus puños y piernas, creía tener ventaja, el podía golpear muy fuertemente con sus puños, tenia reflejos buenos. Pero nunca había visto pelear a Naruto, así que todo sería al azar.

Algunos tipos sonreían burlones al verlo, sin duda, eran los amigos de ése rubio del demonio, que también asistieron al evento. Sus amigos brillaban por su ausencia, genial.

La brisa de la tarde arremolinaba sus cabellos negros, misma que la acompañaba en sus momentos de calma. A lo lejos, vislumbró a sus dos amigos. Ya era hora, pensó.

No obstante, Naruto también hacía acto de presencia. Una sensación de vértigo lo asaltó de imprevisto.

—Pensé que no vendrías, hay que reconocer que tienes agallas, Uchiha—Naruto venía acompañado de un tipo pelirrojo y ojos jade, ciertamente, los dos lo miraban serios.

Sai y Hinata lo miraban preocupados. Por un lado, Hinata quería apoyar a Naruto, su amigo de la infancia, pero por el otro estaba su más reciente amigo, que dilema se le presentaba. Entonces decidió guardar silencio, realmente estaba nerviosa por lo que podría llegarle ocurrir a Sasuke, sabía de lo que era capaz Naruto, no por nada lo conocía por prácticamente toda su vida.

Sai guardaba silencio, estaba tan inmutable, que parecía que nada tenía que ver con él. Hinata se mordió los labios, claro gesto de inseguridad. Bajó la mirada para no verlos.

Y Sasuke guardó silencio, prefería no contestarle, significaba que había logrado el objetivo de su oponente, cabrearlo.

—Parece que hoy estamos muy habladores— siguió hablando Naruto mirando al cielo, que se encontraba muy azul ese día—, ¿no te parece encantador el cielo este día, Sasuke?

—Basta de charlas y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, Uzumaki. ¿Venimos aquí a debatir sobre el clima?, me parece que no.

La risita perversa de Naruto no auguraba nada bueno.

En un desplazamiento rápido, el dorso de la mano de Naruto había impactado fuertemente en la mejilla de su oponente. Con contrariedad se limpió el labio roto, sorprendido de su velocidad, el golpe dolió intensamente. Retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos.

—No me digas que eso te ha dolido, si apenas estamos comenzando.

—¿Estás bromeando? Apenas sentí un ligero cosquilleo— mintió con descaro, todos los presentes habían visto la mueca de dolor que se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros.

Los dos empezaron la lucha.

Sasuke pensó que le daría de nuevo en la cara, así que cubrió su rostro como reflejo. No fue así, Naruto, aprovechando ese segundo, golpeó fuertemente el estómago de Sasuke. Inmediatamente se alejó unos pasos mientras sostenía su estómago con su mano derecha.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca.

El azabache lanzaba patadas brutalmente al cuerpo del rubio, este las retenía en ocasiones, otras le daban de lleno. De nuevo, Sasuke golpeó la cara de Naruto, haciéndolo sangrar al instante.

Es más fuerte de lo que creí, pensó Naruto.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del rey Minato Namikaze.

—¿Y eso qué me importa? No eres más que un niñito con aires de superioridad.

—Mira quién habla.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Y no se mostraron sorprendido con la afirmación de Naruto.

Patadas al aire, puñetazos agresivos, y el sonido del impacto chocar con la piel, hacían que Hinata se mareara, odiaba ese ruido. Cubrió su rostro para no mirar.

El último impacto que Sasuke recibió lo dejó débil, fue en el mismo lugar, en su estómago. Naruto sabía muy bien que el primer impacto le había dolido.

Escupió la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

El encuentro se alargó más de lo esperado. Sasuke era muy buen combatiente, y Naruto muy persistente. El golpe final lo dio Sasuke, cuando su puño impactó en la nariz de Naruto. Éste cayó al suelo.

Se acercó para mirarlo mas carcamente, ese último golpe hasta a él le había dolido. Pensó que le había jodido la nariz. Todos estaban nerviosos, no por Naruto, sino por Sasuke.

Le valió un comino su orgullo cuando vio esas pupilas afiladas rojas mirarlo tan fijamente.

Gritó ruidosamente.

….

Su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios, sentía la cara hinchada de tanto golpe y mareado por la gran pérdida de sangre. Bueno, tal vez era una exageración.

A sus quince años nunca había sido tan humillado, nunca. Ni siquiera cuando Itachi subió un video suyo, personal y clasificado a internet mientras desnudo paseaba por la casa, ¡pero tenía cinco años!, ¿qué querían?, ¿un niño culto e intelectual?, pedían demasiado. El asunto ahora era que mañana martes no sabía cómo dar la cara en la escuela, todos de seguro sabrían de su grito para nada varonil. Sus heridas tal vez no hubieran sanado por completo para entonces, pero no quería faltar porque sería un cobarde. Era contradictorio.

Jamás debió haber gritado como una colegiala loca.

Itachi cuando vio a Sasuke tan herido y con la cara llena de humillación, no supo si reír o llorar; optó por hacer lo primero. Después le preguntó quién le había hecho eso, lógicamente Sasuke mintió, dijo que eran prácticas de taijutsu, que el tipo era enorme, incluso para él, pero que había aprendido una buena lección, eso dejó satisfecho a Itachi y dio por terminado el asunto.

Sus padres no se encontraban y eso era bueno, no quería una reprimenda ahora. Con la ayuda de su hermano mayor subió escalón por escalón, podía jurar que la maldita escalera era eterna.

Estaba en su cama acomodado estratégicamente para que no se lastimara mas, recibió medicamentos y vendas para el mejoro de las heridas. Su cama era tan grande, tanto como para que seis personas durmieran allí sin tocarse ni un pelo, realmente era cómoda y los cojines que se esparcían también eran acogedores. Sai después llegó a su casa y se ofreció a quedarse a velar por él, y efectivamente, le trajo flores como lo había prometido. Tal vez no llamó a la ambulancia, porque ciertamente no la necesitaba, pero ahí estaba, riendo ligeramente como había prometido.

—Te lo dije.

—Cállate— respondió adolorido —¿Qué haces?

Sai sacaba una almohada de su closet y una manta, para después acomodarse en el sillón más cerca de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—Dormiré aquí, por supuesto— dijo con una sonrisa falsa, tan falsa como una moneda de tres pesos— A menos que quieras que duerma contigo.

—Buenas noches.

….

El día era espléndido; los pájaros cantaban alegremente una melodía agradable; el gran sol escondido entre las esponjosas nubes, se asomaba tímidamente. A pesar de eso, Sasuke no podía estar más irritado, no existían las palabras correctas para describir el enojo que él sentía en ese momento. Gritaba blasfemias contra un tal Naruto y su cara. Sai ya no podía dormir y también estaba un poco enojado por haber sido despertado bruscamente por los gritos de Sasuke.

—Despierta, Sai. Llegaremos tarde— bramó tirándole un cojín que se hallaba en su cama, a la cabeza de Sai.

—Cuando te pones así, me dan ganas de matarte.

—¿Quién te obligó a dormir en mi habitación? Nadie. Además aquí yo mando y harás lo que yo te diga, te guste o no te guste. ¿Está claro?— hizo énfasis en yo.

—Sí, señor.

Ya vestidos con su uniforme correspondiente, bajaron por la eterna escalera, como Sasuke había dicho.

—Señor Uchiha, el desayuno está listo— Una de las sirvientas de la familia Uchiha, hizo una corta reverencia para el joven.

—No tengo tiempo para el desayuno, será la próxima vez— ¿Desayunar? Si muy apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar al instituto.

Salieron de la gran casa Uchiha, que ciertamente era mansión. Fueron caminando o más bien corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la clase que les tocaba.

—¿Por qué no tienes auto?— Naturalmente Mikoto y Fugaku gozaban de ser ricos, ¿entonces por qué no le compraron un automóvil a su hijo menor? Bien, no tenía la edad suficiente para tener un auto. Cuando tuviera los dieciséis tendría auto nuevo, mientras no.

—No tengo la edad suficiente— dijo mientras miraba su reloj negro de pulsera—. Vamos, apresura el paso.

No les importó tropezar con varias personas, solo querían llegar. Sasuke sabía de lo que era capaz Ibiki Morino, el profesor de matemáticas, se la pasaba torturándolos mentalmente con esas ecuaciones tan complicadas. Y se preguntó, ¿esas asignaturas servían en un futuro, para servir al rey y a su país de ataques extranjeros? Si solo necesitaba aprender artes marciales y el uso de la katana. ¿Para qué todo eso?

….

—Al parecer no va a venir, que miedoso es ese Uchiha— el pelirrojo amigo de Naruto, Gaara, frunció el ceño. En la clase de matemáticas todo era relajo, porque Ibiki no estaba. Se situaron en las bancas de atrás, como siempre hacían en esa clase.

Gaara, desde el momento en que vio a Sasuke acompañado de Sai entrar por esa aula, hace una semana; lo odió. No sabía exactamente la causa, pero así era, lo odiaba.

—Jefe, sí que lo asustaste. Pero con tremenda paliza, ¿quién no?— ese fue el turno del chico con apariencia canina, Kiba Inuzuka, para dar su comentario.

—No me llames jefe, sabes que me molesta— Naruto frunció el ceño, tenía la nariz vendada. Realmente odiaba que su amigo Kiba le dijera así, no era superior a él, eran amigos. Pero presentía que lo llamaba de esa forma para hacerlo enfadar.

—Miren, allí están Sasuke y Sai. No parece muy asustado que digamos, ¿le damos otra lección, jefe?

En efecto. Allí, parados cerca de la puerta, recibiendo un sermón por parte de Ibiki, se encontraban Sasuke y Sai. El primero se veía un poco enfadado, pero se mantenía con la cabeza gacha. Naruto sonrió un poco, ese idiota sí que tenía agallas para venir a la escuela después de haber recibido la humillación de su vida.

—No, déjenlo tranquilo. Es nuevo y no debe estar muy familiarizado con todo este rollo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?— Shikamaru era muy observador e inteligente. Siguiendo la costumbre, Naruto no pararía hasta acabar con su objetivo.

—Seré próximo rey, ¿te suena a algo? Por muy mal que me este cayendo, es de la familia Uchiha. No creo que mi padre quiera tener problemas con los Uchiha.

—Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría a Hinata con ese tipo— Shikamaru sabía que Gaara era muy manipulador, y Naruto muy manipulable. El de la coleta suspiró fastidiado, necesitaba encontrar una persona que pudiera controlar a Gaara. Sus ojos, como respuesta, se desviaron hacía el amigo de Sasuke.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

Naruto cayó en rotundo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?— Naruto lo miró dudoso —,Sasuke es atractivo. He oído que Sakura y sus amigas van tras él, pueden hacerle algo a Hinata por ser cercana a Uchiha. Sabes de lo que son capaz.

Naruto miró a Sasuke por un momento, sin que este se diera cuenta: era atractivo, lo admitía. Pero su terquedad infantil le decía que él era más guapo.

—No jodas, esto no es telenovela, tengo cosas mejores que pensar— dio por terminada la conversación, pero analizando lo que hace poco escuchó…—. Espera, ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo he tratado años, años en conquistarla. Y éste pelmazo, sin mover un solo dedo hace que todas ellas mueran por él. ¿Las embrujó o algo?

Gaara sonrió triunfante.

—¿Cuál es el nuevo plan, jefe?

—Lo pensaré.

—No te ha hecho nada, sería mejor que lo dejaras tranquilo— Shikamaru no quería tener problemas con Uchiha.

—¿Quieres que te lo enumere? Se atrevió a desafiarme, se burló de mí y ahora me quita a Sakura, no se lo permitiré.

—Que problemático eres.

….

Haber llegado tarde fue lo mejor para él. No hubo nadie que pudo ver los pequeños moretones en su cara. Moretones que cubrió con un poco de maquillaje, era eso o que vieran su cara golpeada. Presentía que recibiría un sermón de Ibiki, lo supuso muy bien. Les dijeron quien sabe qué mierdas que no prestó atención. Estaba enojado, pero bajo la cabeza, no quería que se enojara otra vez por ver su cara de mierda. Sai lo imitó, también bajó la cabeza.

Ibiki se fue quien sabe a dónde, con la excusa de una reunión de profesores. Tuvieron la hora libre. Se sentó en la banca que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Ibiki y Sai atrás de él. Lo que pasa es que nadie quería sentarse cerca de ese malhumorado maestro.

El profesor antes de irse, anotó unos problemas en el pizarrón. Los amenazó que si no estaban listos los problemas para mañana y si se salían del salón, serían hombres muertos.

Sasuke sacó su cuaderno del maletín y empezó a anotarlos.

Quería concentrarse y hacer los benditos ejercicios, pero no podía por culpa de ese grupo de hasta atrás; hablaban y hablaban cosas que no entendía y no le interesaban. Los despotricó. ¿Por qué no se ponían a hacer los problemas? Volteó su cabeza para ver quiénes eran. Su vista se llenó de colores; un rubio, un castaño, un pelirrojo y un azabache, ¿Qué eran? ¿Los Power rangers? Cabrones, solo porque su jodido amigo era el hijo del rey, Minato Namikaze, creían tener privilegios. Malditos inútiles, pensó irritado.

Peinó sus cabellos negros, en un claro gesto de autocontrol.

—Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿y tú? — una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes acompañada de una rubia de ojos azules, se acercaron a Sasuke. Éste, sin embargo, dejó el lápiz a un lado del cuaderno que usó para hacer los ejercicios para mirarlas con una ceja levantada.

—Uchiha Sasuke — si algo había aprendido bien, eso era ser cortés con cualquier persona.

Naruto Uzumaki miró mal a Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**NaruSasu**_

…

**La diferencia entre tú y yo**

**Por: Minako Dark**

**Un millón de palabras dulces, no son nada frente a una acción conmovedora.**

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Él aludido era ignorante de los ojos azules envenenados que lo observaban con detenimiento desde la parte de atrás del salón. Entonces pudo ver como la cara de la chica se tornaba de un color rojizo. No supo exactamente por qué. La otra chica que la acompañaba lo veía expectante, ¿Qué querrían de él? Dejó de mirarlas para concentrarse en el ejercicio número cinco, arrugó el ceño, el problema era complicado.

Sakura sonrió un poco por el comportamiento del chico nuevo, consideró que era tímido. Sus manos ocultas atrás de su espalda escondían algo.

—Me preguntaba si tú quisieras…si tu quisieras— intentaba que su voz no saliera cortada, pero falló totalmente. Se decepcionó un poco consigo misma, tal vez Sasuke pensaría que ella era una tonta. Sasuke cuando oyó la voz de nuevo, giró su cabeza para verla por mera cortesía, sin soltar ni un segundo el delgado lápiz.

—Si tú quisieras asistir a la fiesta que Sakura está organizando. ¡Irán todas las personas importantes! ¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Vendrás?— su amiga rubia intervino justo a tiempo para salvar a Sakura, después la regañaría por ser tan vergonzosa.

¿Ir a una fiesta? ¿Qué podría perder?La respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza: nada

—De acuerdo— asintió lentamente, observó cómo las facciones de Sakura se aliviaron por su respuesta.

—Gracias, gracias Sasuke. Por cierto, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto.

—Igualmente.

—Toma, es la invitación para la fiesta— recibió una invitación color rosa pálido por parte de Sakura, miró detenidamente la tarjeta entre sus manos, era muy elegante.

—Ni se te ocurra faltar o conocerás a la bruja— Sasuke quedó un poco extrañado por la frase articulada por su compañera de estudios —.Es broma, Sasuke— rió un poco Yamanaka.

—Es hora de irnos, nos vemos en la fiesta— Ino jaló de la mano a Sakura sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de contestar, y se alejaron de la vista de él, murmurando algo parecido a "bien hecho".

—Adiós— aún cuando Uchiha se despidió, Sakura e Ino no lo escucharon, ellas ya se habían ido. Demasiado ocupadas hablando de la fiesta que se aproximaba esa noche, sin mencionar los vestidos y maquillaje que utilizarían, y con quién bailarían, aunque tenían la ligera idea de saber con quién.

—¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Sasuke es todo un donjuán— Sai, que estaba oyendo disimuladamente la conversación de hace poco, soltó ese comentario burlesco en el oído de Sasuke. No se sorprendió en absoluto saber que Sakura invitó a su amigo.

—Solo me invitaron a una fiesta, ¿qué tiene de malo?— parecía que el lápiz era lo más importante en ese momento, por como lo miraba, analizándolo, buscando alguna falla.

—Ay Sasuke, aún te faltan cosas por aprender— lo miró astutamente, Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Sai.

Siempre pensó que las pupilas de su amigo eran enigmáticas, nunca pudo saber que era lo que verdaderamente intentaban decir, aunque agradecía eso, Sai podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—Como digas— dijo en un suspiro—. Tú irás conmigo a la fiesta. Ni se te ocurra discutir, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—A mí no me invitaron— habló —¿Cómo pretendes que vaya contigo?

—Eres mi amigo, yo puedo invitarte si quiero. _Irás quieras o no quieras_— siseó él, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sai rodó los ojos disgustado.

—¡No, no iré!—levantó la voz —,y deja de decir esa maldita frase, me desespera.

—Irás, además ¿qué tiene de malo? Ni que te fueras a morir.

—No iré y se acabo— dijo y se cruzó de brazos, girando su cabeza molesto para ver por la ventana situada a su izquierda. La imagen con la que se encontró lo dejó fascinado: las nubes blancas, el sol resplandeciendo y los pajarillos interactuando en armonía; la inspiración le llegó con esa simple imagen.

—¿Sabes que siempre cumplo con mi objetivo?— miró perverso a su amigo que ahora lo ignoraba.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— comentó ligeramente sin dejar de observar las nubes blancas que ahora se oscurecían. Podría llover ese día.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Itachi la vez que… — Sai se sobresaltó en su asiento bruscamente al oír ese nombre, dejó de mirar por la ventana. Sasuke sonrió victorioso, solo era cuestión de tocar el punto débil de Sai, y con eso, tendría lo que quisiese de él. ¿Culpa? No, no se sentía culpable de articular esa simple frase, es más, sentía regocijo.

_Sasuke no se atrevería, ¿o sí? _Fue lo que pensó Sai.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero solo cállate — puso su sus dos manos en la boca de Sasuke, con el fin de que Sasuke no dijera algo más. Si Itachi se llegara a enterar, no, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Si había algo que Sai temiera, ese era Itachi Uchiha, y eso Sasuke lo sabía.

….

Las nubes grises amenazaban con llorar.

Para Sasuke, una fiesta no era lo que él decía, _su ambiente. _Pero la curiosidad de gato le ganó, y fuera de todo pronóstico, aceptó la invitación de Sakura. No por la fiesta en sí. Cuando escuchó "personas importantes", sintió la conmoción recorrer sus venas. Él quería ver a personas fuertes, sus habilidades, su fuerza, o al menos, personas con gran poder, políticamente hablando; de solo pensarlo se emocionaba más, esa fue la única razón por la que no podría faltar a esa fiesta.

Para las otras personas, esa fiesta significaba algo: alcohol, descontrol, música, ligues, y un sinfín de más cosas.

….

En la clase de laboratorio, con el profesor Orochimaru, que también impartía química y biología. Escribía en el pizarrón con sus escuálidas manos las instrucciones de la actividad de ese día. Su asistente Kabuto se aseguraba de que nadie hablará, quien hiciera eso iría a la sala de castigos, al mando de Anko Mitarashi. Un temblor pasó por el cuerpo de todos al escuchar eso, menos Sasuke, él no la conocía, no sabía por qué causaba tanto miedo, después tendría la oportunidad para preguntarle a alguien.

Los equipos fueron escogidos por el maestro, provocando el descontento de muchos. Sasuke no tuvo mucha suerte, lejos de Sai y de Hinata, su equipo fue conformado por ___Shino_ Aburame, Chōji Akimichi y Sabaku no Gaara, con éste último no se llevaba bien.

El ambiente se podía cortar con una simple navaja. Entre ellos nadie hablaba y cada quien hacía sus propias cosas ignorándose entre ellos, no tenían nada en común. Parecía que en algún momento habría erupción.

Por su parte, Sasuke buscaba en su mente la opción correcta para decirles a sus padres que fue invitado a una fiesta y deseaba asistir. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo!, cuando aceptó se le olvidó que aún no era autónomo, estaba demasiado ocupado para realizar los ejercicios y tratar de convencer a Sai.

Entonces se fijó en la mirada aguamarina que lo analizaba, lo miró también, indiferente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te gusta mi cara?

—No me agradas en lo absoluto.

—¿En serio? No me importa. Me eres indiferente.

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar a Gaara, Kabuto interrumpió la charla:

—¡Silencio ustedes dos!

Sasuke se sorprendió por el oído de murciélago que tenía el asistente.

Los demás giraron para voltear a ver a los dos, Sasuke y Gaara estaban imperturbables, pero por dentro, Sasuke enrojeció un poco.

—Es tú culpa.

—¿Por qué mía?—preguntó indignando —Tú comenzaste.

—¡Uchiha, Sabaku, recojan sus cosas y vayan al salón de castigos!— Kabuto hizo el trabajo de Orochimaru, mandarlos a ese lugar, y con cierta persona. Señaló con el brazo la puerta de su costado, invitándolos a irse del laboratorio.

Sus compañeros de equipo los miraron con compasión, más bien todos.

Sasuke pensó que aun era muy temprano para ser testigo de los tan _abominables_ castigos de la tal Anko. La verdad, pensó que serían puras patrañas, pero que tan equivocado estaba.

Como le dijeron, guardó sus cosas y se paró de su asiento, Gaara también. Se sintió feliz, no iba a estar las dos horas en esa aburrida clase, donde solo seguía las instrucciones de Orochimaru sin ninguna explicación acerca del tema, intuía que saldría mal en esa asignatura.

Salieron del laboratorio seguidos de Kabuto.

Los pasillos eran limpios, demasiado, suponía que el conserje tenía un buen sueldo. El anterior colegio de Sasuke no era muy limpio.

Llegaron hasta encontrarse en la puerta de un cuarto.

—Aquí es, los dejo— dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Sin saber por qué, la respiración de Sasuke se volvió irregular. ¿Algún tipo de embrujo o _jutsu_? La puerta lo ponía nervioso, entonces cómo sería la habitación.

Pudo leer lo que decía la puerta algo maltratada.

"Sala de castigos"

Gaara tocó un par de veces la puerta. Como respuesta, desde el otro lado de la puerta, oyeron una voz femenina autoritaria diciendo "Pasen". El Uchiha tragó saliva.

Tal como lo dijo, entraron por la puerta. Como dicen, a mal paso darle prisa. Lo hicieron literal, entraron en seguida. La sala era todo, menos agradable. Había bancas con trazos indescifrables escritos con pluma o marcador, mayoritariamente. Estaban totalmente a oscuras porque las ventanas estaban protegidas por cortinas oscuras y cubiertas en polvo, polvo que tal vez llevaba años ahí mismo.

Sasuke siempre fue fanático de las películas de miedo o suspenso, pensaba que ahora mismo se encontraba en una de ellas. Pues, la prefecta y la endemoniada sala, hacían el ambiente de terror perfecto.

—¿Por qué vinieron aquí, _gusanos_?— preguntó enfadada Anko.

—El asistente del maestro Orochimaru, ordenó que viniéramos aquí —Anko levantó la delgada ceja, buscando el porqué —porque no parábamos de hablar.

—¿Se pusieron a hablar?— preguntó lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con unos niños, los aludidos asintieron —.Que mal, que mal. ¡Dos días de castigo! Para que aprendan a respetar al profesor cuando está dando la clase. Que decepción —dijo mirando al pelirrojo —y pensar que eres de los mejores alumnos de tercero. Como dicen por allí, los serios son los peores, en cuanto a ti— ahora miró al Uchiha —eres nuevo y ya estás dando problemas, no saben de lo que se esperan. Siéntense donde les plazca. Ni se les ocurra hacer relajo en frente de mis narices, también va para ustedes— miró a los otros castigados.

_Joder, que miedo. _Pensó sarcásticamente Sasuke.

Él se limitó a sentarse en la banca de hasta el fondo, y a un lado de la ventana con cortinas, encontró ese lugar relajante. Hizo cálculos, estaría sentado allí casi dos horas, hasta que acabara la clase de laboratorio; entonces iría a receso, y después, podría ir a su casa a persuadir a sus padres para asistir a la fiesta. Pan comido.

Había otros castigados a parte de Gaara y él. Parecían mayores, los vio detenidamente por unos segundos hasta fijar su vista al pizarrón. ¿Dónde se encontraba su tan amado reloj? No lo sabía, tal vez lo dejó en su habitación. La paranoia llegó a su garganta, impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Se sentía desnudo sin ese pequeño objeto. Empezó a descifrar las palabrerías escritas en su banca, como simple distracción.

…

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado ya? Quizá una eternidad, pero eso era imposible. Las gotas de sudor se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, se sentía pegajoso e incómodo. Eso no era todo, los golpes que había recibido por parte de Naruto dolían y ardían. Los demás estaban iguales o en peores condiciones. ¿Se trataba de algún _genjutsu_? Se sintió un perdedor, su familia era experta en genjutsu, y él, ahora había caído en uno.

Anko se había acomodado en la silla y había puesto sus pies en el escritorio, mirándolos con una sonrisa nada agradable. Eso no le importó a Sasuke, él solo quería que ese tormento terminara en ese mismo instante. Se miró las manos y las vio borrosas, levantó la mirada y obtuvo los mismos resultados. ¿Qué ocurría? Se sentía a desmayar, pero eso incluso no podía hacer, ni siquiera desmayarse podía hacer.

Si él pudiera evadir ese simple genjutsu se sentiría satisfecho, pero no fue así.

Quería vomitar, quería desechar todos esos sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse débil e inferior. Estaba sufriendo espasmos en todo el cuerpo. Gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Pidió ayuda, pero no la recibió.

En medio de esa angustia, escuchó una voz:

_Eres débil… eres débil… Tu familia está decepcionada de ti, ¿quién querría a un hijo como lo eres tú? Tu padre, tu madre, tu hermano, todos están decepcionados de ti. ¿Y qué haces ahora? Vamos, se un fracasado y compórtate como tal, mientras ves como tus amigos caen por tu culpa. Si, fue tu culpa…_

Esas palabras eran dolorosas, y calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Recordó algo, imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a tiempo record, incapaz de ser observadas con detenimiento. Se vio a sí mismo, en una versión más joven, diciendo esas palabras. Tenía razón, era su culpa, solo suya.

Entonces recapacitó.

_**¡No! No fue mi culpa, tan solo…yo… **_

_¡Ni siquiera puedes admitir esa culpa, si pensé que eras escoria, ahora lo eres más!_

Anko sonrió, uno de ellos sí que estaba sufriendo con el genjutsu que utilizó. Apenas había pasado una hora, faltaba otra.

_**¡Cállate, salte de mi mente. No eres nadie!**_

_¿Tan débil eres? ¿No puedes sacarme de tu mente? Eres tan patético, no mereces nada._

Quería derramar lágrimas, pero ni eso podía. Parecía que sus ojos estaban secos. Esa sensación no podía describirla, miles de agujazos impactaban en su piel, desgarrándola sin piedad. Gritaba más que nada, pero no había nadie quien lo escuchara, nadie lo salvaba de su perdición. Bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Débil.

_**Lo siento muchísimo, yo… fue mi culpa.**_

Ni siquiera sabía por qué decía esas palabras desesperadas, solo sentía la angustia y la desesperación; ahora esas palabras eran tan ambiguas.

—Ha acabado su castigo, pueden reanudar sus clases.

Con esas simples palabras salió de ese desespero que lo agobiaba, era inexplicable, pero algo sabía, había caído de lleno en esa ilusión. Entonces comprendió por qué tanto miedo a esa sala. Nunca se había sentido así, al parecer en ese colegio extraño, sufriría de nuevas experiencias.

Se levantó con dificultad, aún estaba un poco aturdido por lo anterior. A paso lento caminó hasta la salida, tropezando con algunas mochilas varadas en el piso. Una vez en el pasillo, expulsó todo el aire que inconscientemente estuvo reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Caminó por los pasillos, algunas personas impedían sus pasos, los empujó sin importarle nada, y sin voltear atrás. Salió de las instalaciones, quería respirar el aire de afuera y sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, que se le prohibieron en esa sala. Pero el sol estaba escondido.

Llovía.

Las nubes apiadándose de Sasuke, lloraban por él.

Sai estaba a un paso frente a él.

—Apártate de mi camino, Sai. Necesito estar solo.

Sai ignoró esas palabras y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un fraternal abrazo, intuyendo que Sasuke necesitaba eso. Él una vez había recibido ese cruel castigo, desde ese momento, se comportó mejor para no atraer problemas.

—Esa es otra cosa que me molesta de ti, aparte de tu maldita frase. Piensas que puedes tú solo, que equivocado estás, todas las personas necesitan de alguien, aunque no lo sepas, tú también. Y un día, llegará esa persona a la cual te aferrarás.

—Oh, por favor, no digas esas ridiculeces, es imposible que yo necesite a alguien— murmuró en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—¿Y por qué necesitas que vaya contigo a esa estúpida fiesta? ¿Y por qué me estás abrazando?

—Para que conozcas gente importante, y porque tengo frío, eso es todo— mintió.

—Tu orgullo puede ser un problema en el futuro.

—¿Que eres? ¿Un predicador estafador de gente inocente?

—Yo diría gente estúpida. Vamos a tu casa, podemos pescar un resfriado, no querrás ir en malas condiciones a esa fiesta, ¿no?

….

Creo que ni a los más sensibles conmoví. Uff, no supe ni que escribir.

En el próximo capítulo verán la fiesta, espero que al menos pase algo NaruSasu, porque en serio, parece más GaaSasu o SaiSasu (Sasuke siempre uke XD) que lo principal, NaruSasu.

En los próximos veremos más interacción de Sasuke y Naruto.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento la tardanza. Este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace unas semanas, -.-.

**N**aru**S**asu

**La diferencia entre tú y yo**

_Minako Dark_

**Capítulo IV: **Rosa y violeta.

Sasuke no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que ese día, no era su día de suerte. Sentía que su esmoquin lo dejaba sin aire, su loción que dejaba estela al pasar, lo mareaba. Y para su fortuna, su amigo Sai lo había abandonado a su suerte, yéndose a otra parte, sin dar explicación alguna. Entonces se preguntó, ¿qué clase de amigo era ése? Uno no muy bueno. Se sentía indignado. Y ahora, se encontraba buscándolo como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

—¿Champán? —se acercó un hombre que cargaba en una mano una reluciente bandeja de plata, en donde descansaban copas llenas de aquella delicia espumosa.

—No tomo —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una vez que aquel hombre se fue por donde vino, rodó los ojos hastiado. ¿De nuevo?, ¿qué acaso no veían que él tenía quince años? Su hermano le había advertido sobre el consumo del alcohol y sus consecuencias devastadoras. Y por si fuera poco, alegó que si venía borracho, que se olvidará de la técnica que le había prometido enseñar. Así que tenía que abstenerse a cualquier tentación.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada para relajarse un poco, con tal de no estar cerca del ruido y el bullicio. Apoyó sus dos codos en el delicado mantel rosa, entrelazando sus dedos. Contempló la decoración con desgano. El color que predominaba era el rosa. Esa chica debía tener un extraño complejo con ese color, pensó. Aunque no negaba que ella tenía buen gusto y elegancia. Cuando llegó en compañía de Sai, sintió la emoción invadirle por completo, emoción que fue cayendo en picada hasta llegar a cero. Estaba realmente aburrido.

Algunas personas bailaban al son de la música, sin preocuparles nada más; otras, en compañía de amigos, bebían incesantemente hasta desfallecer, como casi todas las personas en esa fiesta. Puso los ojos en blanco, no parecían mayores de edad y ya tomaban.

Los invitados a la fiesta no sabían del sujeto que los examinaba, y despreocupados, bailaban y tomaban. Sasuke era un maestro en el arte de incomodar personas con la mirada, esa era una técnica que fue perfeccionando a lo largo de los años. Para no aburrirse más, jugueteaba con la mirada, paseándola de un lugar a otro, de una persona a otra. Detuvo la ojeada abruptamente en un pequeño grupo.

Esas personas tenían cierto aire familiar que no podía pasar por alto. No podía apartar la mirada de la espalda de uno de esos sujetos, el _chakra_ de él se sentía poderoso, no como el de los demás, este era especial. Justo lo que estaba buscando.

Se levantó del asiento por inercia, provocando que la silla se tambaleara un poco. Deseaba contemplar la cara de quien había captado su atención. Se acercó un poco, a distancia prudencial sin llamar la atención, volteó la cabeza, y lo que vio lo desilusionó por completo… era Naruto.

Apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes se estrujaron y su habitual expresión de indiferencia cambió a una de total furia, dándole una apariencia peligrosa. La segunda vez, la segunda maldita vez que pasaba eso. Sasuke se preguntó, « ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía especial? ». No hubo respuesta concreta. Solo era un condenado arrogante con sangre real en sus venas, nada impresionante, eso fue lo que creyó. Suspiró fuertemente, no había necesidad de enojarse.

El sabor del déjà vu seguía persistente en su boca.

Buscó a alguien que ofreciera algún tipo de bebida sin alcohol. Para su suerte, vio a uno no muy lejos y caminó en su dirección, un poco menos irritado.

—¿Limonada?

—Sí.

Bebió de un golpe todo el contenido del vaso de vidrio. Se sentía bien, esa agua refrescándole la garganta.

Ahora sí estaba más decidido a encontrar a Sai.

No lo veía por ningún lado, Sai estaba metido en algo, de eso estaba seguro. Se fijó en todos los lugares posibles, cerca del banquete de comida, entre las personas y hasta en el baño, sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. Entonces, cerró los ojos y miró hacía al frente, en el segundo piso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Vio una mata de cabello negro y corto, parecida a la de Sai. Se dirigió a esa dirección sin pensarlo dos veces, pensando que se podría tratar de él. Cuando miró más detalladamente, se encontró con que otros dos hombres lo acompañaban. Algo inusual, Sai no parecía ir en voluntad propia, sino a la fuerza. Esto alertó a Sasuke, no podría ser algo bueno. Decididamente se dirigió en su dirección, para golpear a esos sujetos, y de paso golpear a Sai por haberlo dejado solo. Mas no pudo, la gente se amontonaba impidiéndole el paso.

La música estridente se convirtió en una más relajada, sin duda era un vals. El chillido del micrófono captó su atención, movió la cabeza en dirección del sonido. Sakura entre sus manos sostenía el dichoso micrófono con una sonrisa en la cara. Los gritos de exclamación no se dejaron esperar, y el gruñido de Sasuke tampoco.

—¿Están disfrutando de esta fiesta? —preguntó la chica aún con la sonrisa en la cara, arrastrando las palabras, mientras todos al unísono gritaban « sí » en respuesta, menos Sasuke, quien aun veía el lugar en donde pocos minutos antes pasó Sai, acompañado de los otros hombres —. Es hora del vals, tomen su pareja y a bailar— dijo esto último alzando la voz, ensanchando su sonrisa.

« ¿Qué? » Fue la única pregunta que pudo formularse. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con Sai? No debía dejar a Sai solo. Empujó amablemente a las personas que le negaban el paso. Alguien lo tocó del hombro para llamar su atención, se volteó y encontró a Hinata. Al menos algo bueno debía pasarle.

—H-hola Sasuke.

—Hola Hinata —la saludó, y vio que nadie la acompañaba, comprendió entonces que Hinata no tenía con quien bailar—. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Recibió un leve asentimiento. Sasuke elevó su mano izquierda al aire para que Hinata la tomara, mientras ella depositaba su mano derecha. Entonces cerraron el abrazo. El brazo derecho de Sasuke se encontraba debajo del omóplato de Hinata. Su postura erguida y elegante marchaba de un costado al otro, desplazándose por todo el salón. En eso, dieron un giro contrario a las agujas del reloj. Sasuke le dio una vuelta a Hinata, coronándola con la mano izquierda, manteniendo siempre el paso básico y el ritmo.

La fuerza celosa que los separó los hizo sobresaltarse.

—Que mal bailarín eres, Uchiha. Hinata no debería bailar con alguien como tú —Kiba le mostró los dientes, y le lanzó una mirada de ira.

—A mi me pareció que Hinata lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que tú apareciste —lo miró despectivo, sonriéndole altivamente. Esas palabras hicieron enfadar a Kiba, porque de un momento a otro, ya había tomado a Sasuke de las solapas de su impecable esmoquin negro. Sasuke gruñó e iba a golpearlo, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo:

—No peleen. Kiba, yo en verdad estaba disfrutando con Sasuke, por eso tú… —intervino Hinata avergonzada, sin poder terminar la frase. Su cara siempre pálida, mostraba un tenue sonrojo. Kiba con solo escuchar la voz de Hinata, se calmó y soltó a Sasuke.

—Lo siento Hinata. Pero verte a ti con él, hizo que mi sangre hirviera. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Hinata se sonrojó aún más. La cara de Sasuke hablaba por si sola.

Sasuke comprendió todo, y sin más que decir o hacer, se fue abochornado, por tener que haber sido el expectante de esa escena tan… _romántica_.

Sai se sentía patético por haber caído de lleno en esa trampa. Y creía que Sasuke también estaba enojado con él. No, más bien eso era un hecho rotundo. Fulminó a los dos hombres que lo llevaban a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Haruno, no había mucamas ni nada que avisaran a alguien de su reciente secuestro, porque eso era, un secuestro. Los pasillos le parecían gigantes y sin terminación, mas no eran así, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Para que negar, tenía un poco de miedo por lo que podría sucederle. Ambos hombres parecían ser habitantes del país del agua; si eso era así, ¿qué era lo que querían hacerle?

Tenían un aspecto desagradable e intimidante, solo había una palabra que podría describirlos a la perfección: criminales.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí, cobardes?

—¿De ti? Nada. No eres más que un mero anzuelo para el pez gordo.

—¿Pez gordo? ¿De quién demonios hablas?

—Pronto lo sabrás. Creo que ya se dio cuenta y ahora viene en tu rescate, el muy insensato. Honestamente no se que vio en ti, un imbécil perdedor que no pudo persuadir mi genjutsu. Y por si fuera poco, amigo de alguien como ese niño tonto, que tampoco tuvo ni pizca de idea. Aunque se por qué simpatizaron al instante, es obvio que los perdedores establezcan amistad.

Sai quería gritarles algo como "con él no se metan", sin embargo no lo hizo.

—Muérete.

—Eso es lo que te pasará a ti, si sigues faltándome al respeto. En marcha, Meizu.

« ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá? »

—¿Champán? —Sasuke negó débilmente con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se fuera.

La visión de Sasuke se tornó borrosa, de repente los temblores invadieron su cuerpo. Parecía que él era el único que sufría de esos síntomas, pues todos bailaban ese eterno vals. De acuerdo, él tenía algo de preocupación. Sin que él lo supiera, los ojos de esas personas se habían teñido de un extraño color violeta demoniaco. Apoyó su mano en una mesa y bajó la cabeza. Demasiado mareado. Tenía nauseas, unas nauseas de embarazada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, una punzada en la cabeza provocó que Sasuke se pusiera de cuclillas.

—Mierda, esto no estaba escrito en la invitación. ¿Una actividad sorpresa? —susurró entre dientes.

Levantó la cabeza, no le importó el dolor que sufrió. Estaba impactado, esos ojos que veía no eran normales, eran tan malévolos que por un momento sufrió otro espasmo. ¿Qué o quién provocó esto? Sus ojos giraron al hombre que ofrecía el champan, tan indiferente y rígido. Entonces lo supo, el champán era el causante; todos habían bebido, nadie se negó a probar el alcohol. Sin embargo el no había tomado eso.

—Pero la limonada si —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, otra punzada lo había envestido—. Con que devastadoras consecuencias, ¿eh? —dijo refiriéndose a las palabras de su hermano.

Con dificultad se levantó, apoyándose con la mesa. Fue un error imperdonable no haber traído consigo su katana. Sasuke sabía que no era tiempo de lamentos.

—Bailemos —levantó la mirada, sin inmutarse, sabía que se trataba de Naruto, esa voz la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —dijo alejándose, con el afán de ir al rescate de Sai, empero una mano lo detuvo.

—¡Vamos, será divertido!

Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba bajo la droga que contenía el champán, sus ojos teñidos de morado y acciones lo delataban. El dilema estaba claro como el agua, si no aceptaba podría llamar la atención y quién sabe qué cosas podrían hacerle esas marionetas de la droga.

—Está bien.

Tomó la mano izquierda que le ofreció Naruto. No apartaba la vista de los ojos de Naruto, intentando descifrar lo que su mirada realmente decía. Una vuelta y sintió mareos, otra y casi vomitaba. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, debía ir con Sai, no bailar con ese estúpido principito.

—Espera, hazlo más lento.

—No —fue rotundo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aún bajo los efectos de esa desconocida droga, Naruto seguía siendo un imbécil. Lo miró con fastidio. No obstante, había algo que no cuadraba bien, los ojos de Naruto en varias ocasiones cambiaban de morado a rojo sangriento, mismo color que vio cuando pelearon y gritó _varonilmente_.

«¿Qué le sucede? »

—Bésame —su voz sonaba autoritaria.

—¿Qué? No lo haré, estás demente.

—A este mocoso también le daría asco. Pero ese no es el punto, él está drogado.

—¿En serio? —resopló exasperado, y sin ningún atisbo de consideración lo empujó— Eso ya lo sabía, gracias. A todo esto, ¿por qué hablas en tercera persona? Te ves más estúpido de lo que ya eres.

—Niño irrazonable, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Si no estuviera encerrado en este cuerpo te estaría despedazando con mis garras.

—De acuerdo, ya me diste miedo —exclamó sarcástico—. ¿Para qué quieres que bese a Naruto? —preguntó siguiéndole el juego. De verdad estaba un poco irritado, ese estúpido lo sacaba de quicio.

—La droga que tomaron se llama "la bella durmiente". Sí, como en el cuento de humanos, ahora te pregunto: ¿sabes cómo termina el hechizo de esa princesita idiota?

—¿Con un beso? —respondió no muy seguro.

—Exacto.

Sin que nadie lo alertara, Naruto atrajo a Sasuke con sus manos y lo besó. El joven quinceañero quería deshacerse de eso pero no podía. Naruto aunque unos centímetros más bajo que él, era más fuerte, para su desgracia. Sus ojos abiertos por la impresión hablaban por si solos. Entonces Naruto lo soltó, limpiándose la boca con una sonrisa de medio lado. El Uchiha también se limpió la boca con la manga, enfurecido y con el orgullo abatido.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Te mataré!

—Silencio. Ahora debemos besar a todos estos alcohólicos.

—Me niego a obedecer las órdenes de un alcohólico promiscuo.

—Lo harás, quieras o no quieras.

—…

—Tú de este lado y yo del otro.

—¿Quién dijo que yo quería besar a esas personas? Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —exclamó mientras caminaba hacia otra dirección, dispuesto a ir por su amigo.

—Haz lo que quieras, no te necesito —gruñó secamente Naruto. Y empezó a besar a una rubia que bailaba sola cerca de una mesa.

Si valoras tu vida... ¿me darías un review?


End file.
